Renewed Fairy
by King of the Knight
Summary: When Laxus and his gang take over the guild, kicking everyone else out, what will happen to the rest of the guild? This is my first multi chaptered story.
1. Thrown Out

**Hello minna! I'd like to thank Nightcore Majesty for inspiration! Check out her stories! Please note I will turn this into a multi-chaptered story, so don't complain about it, please. Well, anyway, let's see who our guest is today! It is... the amazing Erza Scarlet!**

**Erza: (glares ferociously) oi, Night King, what were you thinking, bringing me here! Away from my precious strawberry cheesecake! Oh, cheesecake, I wish to be forgiven for my sins committed to my strawberry cheesecake. Forgive me cheesecake for keeping you unsafe out of my stomach... (mourns for the cheesecake) **

**Me: (snaps out camera and takes lots of pictures for blackmail.**

**Erza: What did you do?**

**Me: Ugh, I took pictures of you.**

**Erza: WHAT!**

**Me: Run Away!**

**(END SHOW)**

Natsu was tired. He had just come back from a big mission, and was finally home. Natsu opened the creaking door of the old messy house, and walked past the cushions strewn around the room, the result of his and Happy's last "cushion fight". Natsu was just about to flop on the old couch, when he spotted something.

It was a shard of glass, where his mirror was meant to be, and there was blood. As soon as he smelt the blood, his own blood ran cold.

It was Lucy's. There was a note behind the shard. It read " If you want to see Lucy Heartfillia again, please go to Strawberry Street, and go in the abandoned warehouse, tomorrow, at 3:52pm. Any later, and she will die.

Natsu wasn't as dumb as he looked, and he knew this was a trap, but his friend's life was at stake. He had promised to Lucy that he would protect her anyway. And Lucy said that promises with Celestial Wizards were never allowed to be broken. And he would keep that promise.

The next day, Natsu crept into the warehouse. He didn't tell anyone about it, in case it caused a big uproar. Then Lucy might be killed. It was desolate, and smelt musky. You would think that there was gas. Gas! Natsu quickly saw a limp bloody figure, and crept towards it. Suddenly, it exploded.

Natsu took the full force of the explosive. He couldn't eat it for some reason. But now, Natsu couldn't even move. His nerves wouldn't work. "Was this the end?" he thought, being enveloped in the warm arms of darkness.

The next day, the guild was silent, with no certain fire eating mage around. Gray would get bored constantly, and practice his attacks on the walls. To make it worse, there hadn't been anymore requests lately, due to much disruption in the Magic Council. **Ice Make: Lance! **Gray yelled. The attack caused devastating destruction on the side of the wall. The ceiling cracked. **Ice Ma-** Gray froze in his spot. A rune appeared on his fairy tail mark. It vanished. Gray was shoved by an invisible force through the front doors of the guild. " We don't need any further destruction to **our **guild." Freed remarked, smirking.

""What are you doing, Freed!" Mirajane yelled. She was about to change into Satan Soul, when a rune appeared on her fairy tail mark too, and it vanished. She too, was sent through the front doors of the guild. Suddenly, everyone had a rune of their shoulder, and were sent tumbling away outside, with no fairy tail mark. Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, and Laxus stood inside the guild. "We'll decide who goes in the guild, and we'll decide who doesn't. And you all are kicked out of this guild. **FOREVER**."

**"**What is the meaning of this, Laxus?" Makarov yelled, brimming with anger.

"We are proud to announce the 7th and new guildmaster as Laxus Dreyar!"

"I haven't given my consent!" Markarov screeched.

"Well if you don't, we'll be happy to kill your two beloved guildmates, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia!"

**Hi. I know this story will suck, but I will try to make it better. Some of it could get improved. I might edit it later. Well for now, Ja ne!**


	2. New Guild

**Hello Minna! King here! I haven't been writing for a while! Sorry, all the work is getting to me! So, let's see our guest for today! It is... Mirajane!**

**King: Hello Mira-chan! **

**Mirajane: Hello! Umm, excuse me, I have to go to bake some cookies for Natsu's birthday!**

**King: But I booked you in for today!**

**Mirajane: Satan Soul! (turns to me) You wanna fight?**

**King: Gomensai Mira-c-chan! You may-y g-go!**

**Mirajane: Why thank you! (reverts back to normal and goes off)**

**King: Well, that's the end of today's show! Now, to the story!**

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at Laxus. "You...you dare hurt MY children and threaten me and this guild? You may be my grandson, but you have committed an unforgivable crime! Release them at once!"

Laxus just laughed. "And what can you do?" he mocked.

Makarov's hands emitted a bright light. "Where are they?" he said.

"Why should I say?' Laxus said. He started emitting his own light. Slowly, his light swallowed Makarov's.

"DIE YOU FOOLS!" he yelled.

**"FAIRY... LAW!"**

Everyone braced themselves for their death. But someone dashed in front all of them.

**"FAIRY SPHERE!"**

As the two Fairy spells clashed, everyone were blinded by the extreme light. When everything died down, they took a peek at the destruction. The front of the guild was just rubble. From underneath the rubble, a hand poked out. It was Makarov's.

Everyone hurried to him, pushing rubble away. Gray checked his heart. "It isn't beating" he said.

"He's dead" Elfman said. Everyone had tears in their faces. What would happen to the guild now, that the 3rd master was dead? Mirajane gently held him in her arms, sniffling.

"Ah, to keep you company, I was generous and brought your _beloved _guild members." Laxus said, now holding two limp bodies of Natsu and Lucy. He threw them in the dust.

"Well clear off this land like the rats you are. Scuttle away in fear!"

Gray and Erza quickly ran to Natsu and Lucy, and gently lifted them up and put them on their backs. The Fairy Tail ex-guild members started to leave.

"What will we do now?" Mirajane asked.

"We will create a new guild, and beat Laxus and his cronies!" Gray spat, his eyes gleaming with determination.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled, regaining a shard of what was the Fairy Tail Spirit.

"First, can anyone heal flamebrain and Lucy?" Gray asked.

" Me and Lissana can!" Mirajane said.

"I'll bury Master." Erza said.

"I'll chop the wood for the new guild!" Elfman said.

"Ok, the most important job of all, who wants to create the new guild and become the master!" Gray yelled.

"I will!" Lucy croaked, determined to help for once.

A week later, they had created the new guild, signed all the paperwork, and confirmed Lucy would be the new guild master.

The guild would be called Renewed Fairy.

They had held the funeral of the third master with fiery Fairy spirits, with only a few tears and there.

Lucy kept a diary to record happenings every day.

4/3

Today was eventful. It was the first party we ever had today in Renewed Fairy guild. It was good to have some fun like before.

5/3

Ohh geez. No jobs coming through. Me and Natsu completely healed up now. He's being quite boisterous, fighting with Gray right now. I hope we don't need to replace anything. The third master was right about paperwork! It's horrible! Speaking of the third master, I hope he's sleeping peacefully under the sakura tree we buried him at.

6/3

We heard about the Grand Magic Games. It's an event to determine which guild is the best. If we participate in it, we might beat Laxus's cronies, and will get more jobs and then we might win our old guild back again. I heard Laxus got more people in Fairy Tail. I hope we don't fight them. Laxus's standards are way too high. So whoever got in must be OP! Anyway, back to the Grand Magic Games. We will get more jobs too!

Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Laxus laughed.

"See how long they can last while running like rats." he said, watching the vision lacrima project what is happening at the Renewed Fairy Guild. "Though it is quite entertaining."

**Ahh.. Another chapter finished! Happy? I know my chapters are short, sorry minna! It just takes ages to type for me!**


	3. Training

**Hello minna! King here! I'm sorry I haven't published recently. This was because I was busy with exams, PLUS the fact that I lost all the work I did on this. So this is hot off the press kinda stuff because I wanted to finish this by the end of the month, so sorry if you find any errors in it! Now, presenting today's guest!**

**It is... Elfman!**

**King: Hey Elfman!**

**Elfman: Hi minna! If you want an autograph, too bad, because-**

**King: Hey, Elfman, we aren't here to talk about your-**

**Elfman: Oh, I see, you don't want to talk, you want the autograph NOW! You're such a passionate fan of mine, I'll give it to you!**

**King: Oi, Elfman, I'm trying to talk to-**

**Elfman: Oh no! Lisanna's home! I gotta go! See ya!**

**King: Sorry, but that's the end of today's show!**

"Really?" yelled Cana.

"Yes, it's true!" squealed Mirajane. "The Grand Magic Games are happening in 1 week!"

"WHAT _are_ you talking about?" shouted Natsu. "And what _are_ the Cand Gagic Gig?

The whole guild looked at them.

"It's the _Grand Magic Games!"_ corrected Mirajane. "The Grand Magic Games are a very special event! Whoever wins is declared the most powerful guild and also the best!"

"How come we never heard of it before?" Macao asked.

"It's going to be the first Grand Magic Game this year! Each guild selects a group of 5 wizards to participate in various events and battles! If we want to win against Laxus, we gotta train hard!" explained Lucy.

"Well WHAT are we waiting for? Let's go train!" Natsu yelled, dashing out the guild.

"Wait a minute Natsu!" Erza said, grabbing Natsu's collar.

"Ack! Ohk! Yeek! Ak! I-ak! can't-ach! breathe-grack! Erza-Tak!" coughed Natsu.

"Some Salamander! More like Salmon! You don't deserve the title of Salamander! Plus, Salmon suits your hair!" laughed Gray.

"Shut up Ice-Brain! Like you can beat Erza!" yelled Natsu. "Plus, my hair is not pink, Droopy-Eyes!"

"Minna, meet up at the guild today at 1pm! Don't be late! We got to do some training!" Lucy said.

"Hai!"

_~time skip~ at 1 pm_

_"_Minna, lets go now! Everyone has their own training area. Some people have gone up to the mountains, others went in the forest, which is the reason they aren't here right now, but most of us are going to the beach!" Mirajane explained. "So, let's go!"

_At the Beach..._

"Oi, it's _my _towel, ice princess!" yelled Natsu.

"Liar, it's mine, pointy eyes!" retorted Gray.

"Oh yeah, well _my _towel has that green edge on the side, just like this one!" Natsu shouted back.

"Well, mine has that blue spot in the centre!" Gray said.

"Liar!" Natsu accused.

"No, I'm not! You are!" Gray said back.

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"You are, not me!"

**BONG!**

**"Can you behave, please?" Erza said, silently promising punishments if not obeyed.**

"H-hai E-erza-sama!" Gray trembled.

"A-aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Now, that's enough playing around! Let's start training!" yelled Erza. Natsu nodded at Gray, and both jumped in the water.

"Take this, Gray! Fire Dragon... Iron Fist!" Natsu launched himself at Gray, covering his left fist in fire. Gray quickly dodged.

"Ice Make... Lance!" The ice flew at Natsu.

"Take this then.. Fire Dragon... Wings!"

**BOOM!**

**Sorry for such a short story. I will make them longer after awhile. I intend for this to at least last for about 7 chapters. Highest amount will be around 15. Anyway, sayonara! If you review my story, I get more inspired. So please review!**


	4. Surprise

**Sorry for being so late for posting minna! I was busy with work! Seriously, I had a humungous ton of work and I also have a test coming up. So I feel very pressured. I won't be able to do the one shot for this month, but I am starting a OP multi chapter fanfic next month! Well, let's see who's today's guest!**

**King: It is... Lucy!BOOM!**

**King: Lucy?**

**Lucy: (runs into the room, chasing Taurus) Taurus, give back my underwear!**

**King: (turns red with anger) Taurus, get back here! (chases Taurus) You are interrupting the interview! (runs out of room, chasing Taurus)Lucy: Umm, the interview's finished?**

**King: NOO! I didn't say it was-**

**(curtains close)**

**BOOM!**

The water shook violently, gigantic waves sped across the water, to the shore. Everyone on the beach stopped in what they were doing. Time seemed to freeze.

And then the waves crashed onto the island.

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu were into their heated (and freezing) fight. They exchanged blows, slashing and using spells. Soon, they were panting, trying to catch their breath. They then were about to exchange blows for the last time.

"Secret Technique! Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!"

"Ice Make! Ice Hammer!"

Just before the attacks made impact, Natsu and Gray were grabbed by the neck.

**"There better be a good explanation why you guys almost damaged citizens" Erza growled. (Yes, growled.) "Or you guys are DEAD."**

"H-hai!" came two instant replies.

Erza got ready, taking a big breath, then banged their heads together, then tossing them at the guild. They smashed into the roof of Renewed Fairy.

~Inside the guild~

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But she couldn't. Her eyes were twitching, trying not to look at the damaged roof. Then, she couldn't resist it, and decided just to have a quick look.

She snapped.

"IS THERE ANY OTHER WAY TO SEND THEM HERE BESIDES SMASHING THE THE ROOF! NOW WE HAVE AN EVEN BIGGER BILL TO PAY TO FIX THE ROOF!" Lucy screamed. "CALL ERZA TO GET HER ASS HERE NOW!"

~3 minutes later~

"Are you three going to repent for your actions?" Lucy asked.

"Hai" The three dejected people said. Having Lucy angry at you was worse than being squashed by a crowd. Because Lucy's disappointment seemed to press down on them harder than a crowd.

"Now, let's go back to training shall we?" Lucy smiled.

~Meanwhile, at Laxus's Lair, aka Fairy Tail~

"HAHAHA! Did you see that?' Laxus laughed. " The little blondie bossing everyone about!" Well, I'll have pleasure squashing these flies in the GMG!"

"Not like they're a big deal, Laxus-sama." Asquith drawled. "We won't even need to lift a finger to destroy them!"

"HAHAHA! Correct!" Laxus laughed, but there was a sinister tone in his laugh. A laugh promising destruction to the ex-Fairy Tail members.

"By the way, Sagi, mind if you do a small errand for me?" Laxus smirked.

"Sure, Laxus-sama." Sagi answered.

"I'd like you to deliver a small gift for our ex-members." Laxus said. He handed a small package to Sagi.  
Sagi quickly leaped out of the window, intent on doing his errand.

~At night, in the dorms~

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who's knocking?" Lucy yawned, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Everyone had trained hard, and were tired. She walked out, in the hallway.  
When she opened the door, no one was there. Lucy was about to close the door again, when she saw a small package.

It said 'To the ex-members of Fairy tail'. Lucy widened her eyes. Was it from Laxus?

Lucy ripped open the package. And screamed.

For inside, was Macao's head, rotting.

**Sorry for it being so short. I worked on it so I would finish it by the deadline. Normally I post more than this, but like I said in the beginning, I had a lot of work. So Ja ne!**


	5. Power Up!

**Hello minna! King here! Um, sorry for my shaky long time when I was doing work and didn't post. But I did, however, manage a staggering 1000 words! I have a good reason as, life comes before fanfics, as much as I hate that, but let's get started with our guest today! It's… … … Gray!**

Gray: "Oi! You dragged me just before I was going to beat Natsu! You idiot!"

**King: (sweatdrop) "Oh please! You weren't even close!"**

**Gray: "WHAT! Did you just say that the pointy eyes is better than me?"**

**King: "I-I didn't say that!"**

**Gray: "I don't care! Come back here so I can smash your face in!"**

**King: "Ahh! Runaway Runaway! Thisistheendoftheshow!Thankyouforwatching!AHH!"**

Lucy screamed. Everyone in Renewed Fairy Hills* ran down.  
"Laxus, that bastard!" Erza shouted.  
"Macao was on a mission to deliver a special magic stone! He must've gotten jumped on the way by Laxus's guild!" Mirajane summarized. "They probably wanted that stone!"

Then Romeo entered the room. Lucy took a deep breath. This was gonna get complicated.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What happened to Tou-san?" he asked.  
When no one answered, he pushed into the group, and saw Macao's head.

"What is this…!" Romeo stuttered.  
"This is a joke, right?" he said. "Tell me it's a joke!"  
No one moved or comforted him, because no matter what they did, they knew it wouldn't help.

Tears started to pool at his eyes.

"Why?" he asked. "Why did Tou-san have to die?"  
"Answer me! Please?"' Romeo desperately said. He burst into sobs, running away.

Lucy took a deep breath. Hopefully he'd return.  
"Who else is on missions right now!" she asked.  
"Shadow Gear split up recently so we could do more missions." Levy said. "Jet went off to do a mission yesterday. He was guarding an old mayor to Magnolia!"

"I think he's safe." Lucy said. "But unlike Macao, who had an important magic stone, Jet is only guarding an old mayor who is defenceless and has no magic at all. Speaking of Macao, we have to tell the others. His funeral is the day after tomorrow. We have to, from now on, stay in a group of 5 or more for a mission. We can't risk having any more of our nakama die!"

"But, we have so many requests lately, we will receive less if we don't do enough!" Wakaba stated.

"Do you treat money higher than life?" Lucy questioned, her tone forceful.

"N-no Lucy!" Wakaba stuttered.

"That's good!" Lucy cheered up instantly. "Now let's go to bed, I'm sleepy!"

When everyone left, Lucy slumped down.  
"Oh, what will happen next?"

"Everything will be better."

"Eh, who's that- NATSU?" Lucy shouted, surprised.

"Hi Lucy!" He smiled. " I heard your scream from the dorms!"

"What?" Lucy blushed. She didn't know she screamed that loud! Geez! She needed some rest.

'So, what's the problem?" He asked, curious. "It's not like you'd scream for no reason!"

Lucy automatically became sober. "Someone delivered Macao's rotting head to us." She said.

"I bet it was Laxus!" Natus shouted. "I'mma go there and POUND him!"

"NO!" Lucy said. "We can't have another guild member possibly die! You idiot!"  
**  
****SLAP!**

Natsu's dazed face had a red mark on it.  
"S-sorry, it was an accident!" Lucy said.  
Natsu didn't react, and walked away, shoulder's slumped. He walked out the front door of Renewed Fairy,into the forest.

Lucy sat there dumbly.

Next day, Natsu didn't come back. Nor the day after.

Or the day after. Or the day after that.

A week later, Natsu came back.

He carried a giant sack.  
It was full of food, and firewood.

With a Romeo ontop.

Lucy rushed outside to meet him so she could apologize.  
"I'm sorry Natsu!" she said.

"It's ok." He replied. "I realised how stupid I was to try to do something that dumb. I only attempted to become a heroic dude, and would have lost my life. I spent 3 days in the forest to the decide, then thought while I was at the forest, to try help the guild and get some supplies."

Lucy smiled. "Arigatou, Natsu!" she said gratefully.

"I'm sorry Lucy-neechan for just bursting out like that!" Romeo called down. "It wasn't easy to get past Tou-san's death. But I realised that Tou-san wouldn't have wanted me to cry like a baby. He wanted me to be a man! I also didn't realise you guys had it hard as well, since I wasn't the only one to lose him."

During the next few weeks, Fairy Tail did their best and trained really hard. They focused more on training than missions and often just lived on agriculture around them, instead of income from missions, as it was too time wasting.

Lucy managed to pull off a party one night to make everyone's spirit high. It worked. There was drinks, plenty of food, and lots of noise. Everyone was happy.

Natsu had increased his speed and could now fly really fast by using his flames as a propeller.  
It was a challenge to even try to hit him, as he just zoomed around.

Gajeel was able to increase his magic reserves immensely. He became much more powerful, and hit hard.

Erza acquired more magic armors, and started training with them. She mastered them 2 weeks after.

Mirajane tried out her Satan Soul, and was able to hold the form for almost a week, without stopping.

Lucy was slowly increasing the amount of spirits she could open at one time.

The Grand Magic Games were coming up in 2 days. But no matter what improvement Natsu and the others had, it still was not enough. They needed to be much stronger to beat Laxus and his gang and win, AND avenge Markarov, but there were only 2 days left.

The answer came that night. Crime Sorciere (Sorry if misspelt) landed in front of Renewed Fairy's door. When everyone saw them, they had mixed reactions.

Natsu and Gray shouted obscenities at them.

Erza just stood there awkwardly.

Everyone else just was confused.

After explaining how Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear created the Crime Sorciere, they came to an agreement that if Crime Sorciere powered up Fairy Tail, they would spy for them for a dark magic's presence that popped out each game for the past few games.

Then, Ultear asked everyone to line up in a line so she could place the magic spell on them.  
It burnt, and hurt like hell, but in the end, they became twice as strong. It was hard to control, and the day after, everyone focused on controlling it.

It was easy, except it was annoying when you couldn't control how much magic you used, and ended up burning through your magic quickly. It was even worse when you just kept missing.

But at the end of the day, they got it down. The only thing left was to kick some butt in the Grand Magic Games!


End file.
